Impossible Love
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Random Kames AU snippet, may or may not become a story. Small summary: Impossible, an impossible love between us...Complete for now, possibly not to be continued...
1. S for: Surprise

Hello. I'm upset and sad, tired and just frustrated so...Kames with a twist? Yeah, sounds right to write a small little dribble about. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCS AND PLOT OF THIS DRIBBLE; I CAN ONLY DREAM TO OWN THE BIG TIME RUSH BOYS, LET ALONE GET TO MEET THEM IN PERSON...I apologize ahead of time if this sucked, was lame, too short or all the above...Note: This is AU, and an age gap between Kendall and James...I was intending this to be a dribble, simple dribble, so it may not have a continuation and with me being so...not feeling the aster, I just don't know if this will grow to be more or not later on in the close future...2nd Note: I had the narration be in bold for this story, while italics are text messages...

* * *

**They met, in one of the most gripping of situations...**

"GET OFF ME, LET GO! SOMEONE, HELP ME PLEASE! DON'T TOUCH ME!" James Diamond screamed, his deep mercury brown eyes wet and an angry red with tears.

He screamed and hollered and kicked, but Wayne Dooley only grinned evilly down at the taller, stronger yet still helpless boy.

"Come on, I'll show you what a real man feels like; I'm not like those who hit on you at school, Jamie, you'll like this, I know it..." The black-haired boy cooed in a sickly sweet voice, the brunette thrashing and shaking his head rapidly in fear and decline.

"N-NO, PLEASE WAYNE DON'T! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU NO, PLEASE NO!" James screamed, breath hitching tight in his chest at feeling his black v-neck be taken between two, pale hands and ripped sharply down the middle; the cold beach, night air chilled his firm chest and bit at his warm caramel skin but what really made him moan in pure disgust was when Wayne began pecking his neck with teeth-involved bites and kisses.

"S-STOP, STOP!" Wayne gasped when James' right knee connected with his groin, the baggy pants-wearing boy's dark brown eyes black with rage; he raised a hand and striked James across the face, the brunette feeling blood pool around the bruised area from when Wayne's pointer nail grazed into his skin.

"Shut up, you man-bitch! Just relax or I'll make this harder for you!" James screamed when hands began to dig into the skin of his hips, chest and stomach while a fierce, spine-chilling mouth worked against his sweat-drenched skin.

"STOP! HELP!"

"I said, shut up you slut!"

"Get off him!"

James gasped and rolled to his stomach when Wayne's weight was forced off his own body, the brunette gripping the front of his shirt and curling up to the lifeguard station's painted white steps as he looked up to see who had saved him from potential rape.

A dirty blonde male, short but slender with pale, peach skin and bright bottle green eyes. His hair was wet and sticking up everywhere, proof he had just came from the dark blue-green waves lapping at the sandy shores, a black t-shirt tossed over his slightly toned chest and a pair of matching skinny jeans clinging to his runner's legs.

He had Wayne in a headlock and threw their bodies back into the sand, holding him down by straddling him to throw a couple punches to his face, not hard enough to leave bruises but packed enough force to get Wayne to lay off; the black-haired boy growled and skirted across the sand once he got to his feet, cursing under his breath and giving out threats over his shoulder.

'If he thinks this is the end, he's wrong; I don't forget a face, I'll do my research on him later.' The dirty blonde mused in his head, wiping off the blood that had left his blunt, aristocrat nose from a blow to the face from Wayne before turning his attention back to the trembling brunette on the lifeguard station steps.

"Are you alright? He didn't...did he?" He asked, grabbing his discarded leather jacket among the sand dunes to pull it firmly over the other's shoulders.

James shook his head, brushing his tear tracks away with the back of his left hand, the other now gripping at the leather jacket around him.

"N-No, you stopped him before he could go on. T-Thank you..."

"Kendall, my name is Kendall." The blonde responded with a faint smile, hands on the other's elbows as he helped the taller, brown-haired male up to his feet; James bit down on his sniffles and coughed up the bits of sand that had worked themselves into his mouth, breathing shallow but steady as he met the blonde's green eyes.

A smile touched the brown-eyed boy's lips, a smile that Kendall found...very beautiful.

"Thank you, K-Kendall..."

**A simple event that led to a friendship...**

"Are you sure you can go home on your own? I don't mind following you back, I hate the idea of leaving you by yourself after what just happened..." Kendall said once he walked James to his car, the brunette staring at the dark blue Volvo with a mixture of relief and warmth.

The brunette shook his head with a weak smile in return, mercury brown eyes no longer swollen and an angry red.

"Really it's fine, I'll be fine; now I just want to go home, try not to think too much about what h-happened." He replied, Kendall smiling back lightly but not before pulling out his cell-phone.

"Well, let me give you my number; you call or text me when you get home, please? Just so I know you're okay..." James' eyes went wide at this; since when did people show this much courtesy? He searched the other's expression carefully, for he was one to be skeptical at times with others; all he saw in those deep, bottle green eyes, however, was pure and genuine concern for his well-being.

"I-I...thank you, umm that would be nice." James withdrew his own phone and typed the series of digits Kendall was reciting with swift, spidery and nimble fingers down and across his touchscreen, saving the blonde's number under his contacts before pulling out his car keys and settling down into the driver's seat.

"T-Thank you again, Kendall..." James repeated, but the shorter male smiled again and waved the thanks off.

"Really, it's nothing James; at least I got to you before the worse could happen. Please let me know when you get home, so my mind will be at ease." The blonde answered; he gave the brunette a short wave and quick smile again before trekking the sands back to the beach's sloppy shores, totally forgetting James was still wearing his leather jacket.

**That quickly spiraled into something more passionate, more intimate...**

James fiddled with his cell-phone, contemplating on whether to text Kendall this morning or not; he had texted the blonde last night, to let him know he got home and had found himself feeling giddy when the other responded almost instantly; it was like the blonde had been waiting all night for that one, small text.

_Hey, it's me._

_-James_

James sent the message before his brain could register his body's actions; he started to panic and think about the negative outcomes of this situation, only to have his heart leap when his phone vibrated.

_Hey, did you sleep well? Are you okay?_

_-Kendall_

'Does he really care this much? Well he did save me from a rape attempt, so I guess it's only natural...' James thought to himself, biting his lower lip as he tapped at his touchscreen.

_Yeah, thankfully I had no nightmares about Wayne. Thanks again for everything you did last night, sorry about being a 'damsel in distress'._

_-James_

Well that was a stupid thing for him to say, great...

Wait! A response!

_James, don't apologize; that guy tried to hurt you and take advantage of you, no one should hurt you like that, or even think of trying either. I'm just glad I got to you before he could get away with rape, and I promise I'll find that sleaze bag and fix this. He shouldn't be walking around free when he's capable of trying that again against someone else._

_-Kendall_

**Until, the intimacy of friendship became the intimacy associated with love...**

Kendall couldn't help but laugh as he stretched out on the beach's sandy shores with the dazzling brunette, both staring at the other with friendly airs to them.

It's been a long time since he's had this much fun!

Just being able to sit down, have a mature and intelligent (yet amusing) conversation with someone so brilliant and bright while enjoying nature's beauties, he couldn't remember the last time this has happened to him!

He liked hearing James talk, liked seeing him smile or laugh or just his flawless face in general, liked feeling the other truly engaged in what they discussing.

He...h-he liked James as a person, he liked being with him period.

"You know, I haven't had this much fun in a long time." The blonde blurted out, soon eyes wide at realizing what he just admitted; James blushed an adorable pink but smiled, turning his head to gaze at the blue-green waves as he scooted closer to the blonde and wrapped his arms around his long, lean legs.

"Me too. I mean, you're actually the first person I've met here that I can really connect and talk to, it's surprising but...nice, really nice." The brunette responded, Kendall smiling back as their hands soon met over the small sand dunes; both gasped and looked at their interlocked fingers before meeting the other's gaze once more.

Kendall bit his lower lip while James licked his own dry ones, both silent before they slowly leaned forward and molded their lips together in their first kiss, Kendall reaching over to gently cup the brunette's face while James' right hand touched the blonde's strong, left shoulder.

A first kiss, a sweet first kiss that made both of their hearts race and mouths ache with 100-watt smiles.

**A love...that surprises them, with a shock that tangles with the law...**

James' eyes were wide, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

His throat was tight, lips dry like his lungs while his heart felt like it was cracking down the center over and over, with a sharp knife.

Kendall's own expression read shock and disbelief, skin a bone white shade while his chest throbbed with a pain, an unbearable pain that wished to pull him under a sea of sorrow.

"James, meet Detective Knight; he's one of my best and brighest on the team, he joined the force about a year ago, from sunny California. Knight, meet my son James; my pride and joy, I think he can match you in a game of wits. He's in his last year of high school, planning to go to college to study Drama and the Arts. He's really talented, I'll tell ya, has brains, looks, and gifts." Gabriel Diamond, James' father, said with a bright smile and clap to his son's back; it was obvious by the light in his eyes, that were a dark blue instead of brown like James', that he was mighty proud of his only child.

K-Kendall was a detective, a police officer on his dad's team? H-He was twenty-four years old?

J-James was a high school student, a year away from college? H-He was seventeen-years old?


	2. T for: Trouble

Hey, New Robin in Town here; well, I'm feeling the aster sort of...and because my friend Miss M insisted I write for 'Impossible Love' (she's not a Rusher like me, but she does think they sing pretty well and are cute) is the reason I'm here, writing a second chapter. Two people are talking through this chapter (I'm sure everyone can guess quickly who those two people are, but can anyone guess who is saying what?) and with these two inputs, more of the story before it is actually written (I still have 'Your Dark Knight' to finish, so this will not be completely taken on as a story until that piece is finish) can be told from both ideals and minds. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCS AND PLOT OF THIS STORY...I apologize beforehand if this sucked, was lame or too short and all the above...I also apologize beforehand for any grammar mistakes made on my part...I've made distinctive markings so that the inputs are not confused to be of only one person's, but can anyone guess who is saying what in this? Maybe, maybe not for this Riddler is clever but please try to crack my puzzle, for this story will be all about secrets and lies and clues put together for the last piece to be solved...I'm sorry, hehehe! I'm in a suspense novel mood! Oh, the narration done in the last chapter was by an OC character of mine who's in this story, she's introduced in this chapter briefly! For this chapter though, the bold narration with markings represent Kendall and James talking!

* * *

**~ This is the first time I've ever fallen in love; I've been with others before, in relationships but never have I've this way before! He's the most important person to me now, being without him for a few minutes is like hours without air!**

James and Kendall were lost in the kiss, the blonde's spidery, pale hands cupping the brunette's beautiful face, their eyes shut lightly as they allowed their lips to peck and nip, mold and press to the other's softly; James' breathing was uneven but from the bliss, not the ache he had felt a few hours ago after...learning the truth.

"S-Stop, stop! I'm not falling for that again!" The brunette suddenly pushed at the blonde's chest so that their kiss was broken, hot tears boiling his gentle mercury brown eyes to a fiery red.

"You lied to me, you're not who I thought you were!" James shouted, hands in tight fists, one to his chest and other at his side; he realized he was wearing Kendall's leather jacket and wanted nothing more than to take it off, but his heart's wants would not let his body move in the directions his brain was reporting to him.

Kendall sighed and ran a hand through his hair, bottle green eyes dim with self-frustration and sadness.

"For one, I didn't lie to you; I had no clue that you were seventeen and my boss's son! You never told me your age either, so don't use that on me please! Next, I am today who I was yesterday at the beach, with you laughing and talking about anything that interested us! It's still me, Kendall! The one that shared that kiss with you, the one who after just one date I fell in love with...I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that!" Kendall choked out, grabbing hold of his hair and running fingers through the silky strands.

It was unprofessional, for him to be declaring his love for someone six years younger than him! Oh thank God nothing else happened between them yesterday or else...or else, Kendall would be in severe trouble!

He bit his lower lip but soon his closed eyes flew open when James reached out and clasped his hands with his own, their eyes locking once more.

"N-No! No, sorry it's me! I didn't tell you that I'm still in high school and that my dad is your boss, Chief Gabriel Diamond! You're right, I never asked for your age and I never told you how old I was, it was all on me! And I'm sorry for reacting the way I am now, it's just all of this is insanity for me! I-I can't even think or say anything without feeling disoriented about my actions or thoughts! But you're right in what you said just now, that like you I'm the same person I was yesterday on the beach that I am today, laughing and talking and enjoying my time with you! And that thank God at least we didn't do anything..a-against the law yesterday because then I would have gotten you in serious trouble, a-and I can assure you that was not and is not still my intention! I-It's just that after what you did to save me and the kiss, I-I fell in love with you...! I-I, I'm sorry!" James began sobbing uncontrollably now, one hand pressed over his nose and mouth as he struggled to breathe evenly and control his shuddering.

Kendall soon embraced the other male gently in his arms, rubbing his back and squeezing his own green eyes shut to hold back his own waterworks.

"N-No, don't blame yourself, James. I'm sorry, and...now, that we know the truth, we should s-stay away from each other. This is a dangerous relationship, your dad..."

"W-Wait, what? S-Stay away from each other, but why? I mean I know that I'm not eighteen yet, but I will be in six months. We haven't done anything wrong, we respect each other and I know my dad is your boss, but he doesn't need to know about this! I-I can't lose you though, I just can't!" James exclaimed, gripping the front of Kendall's black turtleneck.

"We have to, James! I'm six years older than you, your dad is my boss and even though we haven't done anything against the law, do you think your dad will consider that if he ever finds out? No, he'll think the worst and next we'll be on opposite sides of a barred cell! No, no, no! We are to stay away from each other, even when you turn eighteen!" Kendall shot back, though his heart pulled painfully at seeing the brunette's face show lines of grim.

"S-So...that kiss, was just a play? You don't really love me..."

"I-I..."

"It's okay, it's no big deal. Excuse me, Detective Knight." James whispered, about to pull away when Kendall's arms tightened around him suddenly, the brunette's eyes going wide at seeing the tear-stained cheeks and bitter frown at the green-eyed male's face.

"You're ripping my heart out, don't. Don't you think that I don't care about you, James because...I do, even if I shouldn't because you're my boss's son. I do love you, I do..."

"Y-You do? Then can we at least be friends, please? Not say good-bye, but at least be friends." James pleaded, the older male looking torn.

"J-James, I can't...we can't."

"Please, then at least...k-kiss me once more please, and then...if I see you when I visit my dad at the station, I promise to keep it strictly professional, as if we only know each other through him." James said, though as soon as the request left his lips, his face clouded with fear and horror at what he asked.

What was he trying to do, get them both in trouble? No, no, no! Kendall was part of his dad's squad, he trusts him and sees as another though more older son in a way, and that was something he could not wreck!

But soon Kendall's lips were centimeters away from his own, both exchanging pants of air as they teased each other with non-existent kisses before their mouths molded together once more; Kendall's hands cupped James' face softly again, the brunette's own hands wrapping around the blonde's slender wrists and pressing his face more into the other's hold.

That rush, that passion, that warmth.

It was still between them, it was still there; the first kiss they shared wasn't the last one to make them feel like in the heavens.

A gasp, followed by a dropping of a handbag made them jump and break apart.

Jade Lati, James' best girl friend and classmate, stared at the scene before her with wide, surprised emerald-green eyes; a hand hovered over her mouth, expression just screaming for an explanation.

**_ It's something that came out of nowhere, it was unexpected for us both I think. Because I took my education and training seriously, I never took the time to find someone to be with; who can with everything one needs to do? And I know it's something society frowns upon, age differences between couples but...I fell in love with him.**

James kept his head ducked as Kendall appeared in the doorway of the two-story Diamond household along with his dad, Gabriel's blue eyes smiling as he let a grin pass his lips.

"Hey son, how's the studying going?" He greeted, ruffling the brunette's hair. During this time Kendall noticed just how different James was to his dad, and not in just appearance either: Gabriel was pretty laid-back, a nice and calm guy though a riot to face when he was in chief mode or just really ticked off.

James was beautiful but insecure, with a bright smile but very shy deep down, dramatic but really a person that kept to himself a lot and bottled up whatever pain he was in.

Gabriel and James Diamond were different, very different indeed.

Jade lightly nudged James' side, the brown-eyed boy blinking twice before looking up at his dad with a forced smile; it cracked somewhat at meeting the blonde's eyes.

"Great Dad, me and Jade are doing great. Just another hour or so and we'll be done, want me to make you something real quick though?"

"Jay, it's okay and don't worry about your old man too much now. You just focus on studying and working hard, I want my boy to follow his dreams and become a famous dancer, singer, whatever you set your mind to. Besides I already had lunch, no big deal; I just came to get some tools from the garage, Kendall's offered to help me patch up the main cruiser, he's good with cars." Gabriel responded with a smile, kissing Jade on the forehead as he left the three in the Living Room. The silence that followed was overbearing, so overbearing that Jade wanted to leave the two alone; she had a feeling they needed to talk.

"Con permiso, voy a tomar aqua." She said, smiling at them both (pecking James on the cheek, something that made the blonde uncomfortable for some reason) before bowing and leaving for the Kitchen, James adjusting his whole-rimmed, thick black glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You know, coming over isn't making it easier on me." James retorted a bit bitterly, though he was worried soon afterwards when Kendall sat down across from him on the opposite couch and held a steely look in his usually bright, bottle green eyes.

"Kendall, what's wrong? You're scaring me, something's wrong."

"Wayne."

"What about h-him?" To this day, even though that night is long gone, James felt chills and waves of disgust when the other boy was mentioned.

"He's been missing school for the last few days."

"W-What? I mean, I haven't seen him around campus during lunch or in the halls, but..."

"James, I think he's avoiding school so you two don't run into each other; and, I'm afraid that he's planning something." Kendall began, but James soon rolled his eyes.

"Please Detective Knight, don't be absurd. What could he possibly be planning, common sense should tell him not to try anything considering the fact the guy he tried to rape happens to be the son of a police officer, the chief of police to be exact. And how do you he's been missing school?"

"Because his own parents filed a missing person's report today, James. And you think you being the chief of police's son will stop him? He tried to rape you that night, James! He was willing to hurt you for his obsessive, out-of-control and impulsive lust for you! He could be stalking you, stalking Jade and following every move you make so when you're alone, he can try again and hope to get away with it! He tried to rape you that night, if I hadn't shown up when I did, he could have...!" Kendall couldn't bring himself to say more, hands clenching when the rage he felt at seeing that sleazy, baggy-pants wearing jerk touch and nearly violate the male before him came back to him, making his eyes grow darker and darker until they were an olive green.

James soon snapped; he slammed his AP books shut and threw his notebooks and pencils to the side, on his feet with hands clenched and teeth bared.

"Okay listen here, detective! You have no reason to be so interested in Wayne apart from finding him and making sure he's alright, got it! You shouldn't care what happens to me, I'm just your boss's son, your friend's son! Just stay out of my life, like we both 'agreed' to, okay?" Kendall mirrored James in posture and glare, their eyes boiling flames into each other's faces.

"I'm the detective in charge of this case, but also I'm a witness to what Wayne did to you! He nearly tried to hurt you and I won't stand for that, one because he tried against the law and two because no one has the right to hurt anyone in the way he attempted with you that night! I'm taking charge of this case, and I'm going to make sure he never does such a thing again!"

"Why the hell can't you let someone else take the case, so you can stay away from me? Huh, answer me why!"

"B-Because..."

"What!"

"Because if there is a chance for me to protect you, I will take it! I'd do anything to protect you, you know that!" Kendall hissed finally, James' eyes showing a flicker of touched surprise but soon the flicker died down with anger rising once more.

"You have no right to protect me, detective; I can take care of myself, my dad's taught me everything I know about self-defense through all the years of summer vacation I've spent with him here back when my mom was still alive! I can take care of myself, I don't need you! Now stop before you make this whole 'stay away' deal harder, just drop it and leave me alone!" James growled, both swift to cool off and put on relaxed masks when Gabriel joined them once more, carrying a dark red tool box.

"Ha, finally found it, really buried in there! Ready to head back to the station, Knight?" He asked, now waiting at the front door; Kendall nodded and spared a weary glance at James before going after the older man out of the house, James watching him with arms crossed over his chest and a thin line for a mouth.

"Tu sabes, que in lugar que el amor de ustedes es prohibido...yo veo que el te ama, igual que tu amas a el." Jade said once she appeared at his right, touching his arm in comfort while holding her glass of water in the other hand.

The brunette sighed and fought back his tears, plopping down on the couch again with Jade and curling up on her lap; she gently stroked his cheek and sighed heavily with him.

"Like that matters anymore, Jade. I've decided to just...forget about the kisses, the hugs and the feelings and move on. No point in fighting for something that isn't possible, okay? Now, let's get back to studying; we have a big AP English test tomorrow and we can't afford to mess up, especially since we are two of the top six in the class."

Jade saw the want to change the subject in her brother's eyes, nodding.

"Esta bien, hermano. A los estudios...pero, tal vez este amor que sientes, no puedo ser prohibido. Pienselo, tal vez despues de todo las cosas que tiene que pasar, todo va esta bien para los dos." Well, at least Jade believed in their feelings for each other.

"Maybe sis, and maybe destiny will make it easier for me, and somehow either drive us apart or...find a way to rip him out of my heart." James replied with weak energy.

"El primer amor, siempre se requerde hermano. Es amor, deja un requerdo que nunca se va."

**~ And even when I tried to move on, it was impossible!**

**_ And even when destiny gave me millions of opportunities to put this memory in the past, nothing worked in the end.**

"I can't believe you're turning eighteen in a few weeks, Jay! My boy's almost all grown up!" Gabriel said one night during dinner, Jade giggling at the brunette's blush to her right.

"Unfortunately school doesn't end for at least two months or so." James pointed out, toying with the pasta on his fork.

"Pero pronto vas estar libre, atras de tus suenos, deseos, todo lo que puede dartare la felicidad que la vida tiene para ti, hermano; tal vez hasta el amor..." Jade mused, James shooting her a mild glare for the comment from the corners of his mercury brown eyes.

"Love? Son, you're holding out on me?" Just like James, Gabriel couldn't speak fluent Spanish yet but understood it and had enough knowledge on it to communicate with Jade almost perfectly.

"N-No, Dad. Jade just wants me to 'get a love life' already, but no guy in school catches my attention so don't need the extra push on it." James said, Gabriel patting him on the back.

"Hey it's okay, son. Love comes when you least expect it, but I want you to know that the guy you choose to spend your life with better treat you right; he makes a rude move on my son, then Dad's going to have a little talk with him." Gabriel said, in a joking way but totally serious at the same time; his son was his pride and joy, and he'd do anything to protect him but also help him fly.

Especially since Brooke was gone now...

"Thanks Dad, I know I can always count on you. And Jade and her grandparents, who are like mine as well. Hopefully I do find love, just in the right moment. Excuse me, I'm not so hungry and I should get to work on homework; it's not due until next week, but you know me. Always in the books..." James took his plate and washed it in the sink before clearing his spot at the table and heading up to his room, thoughts all jumbled up and out of tune.

'Could Jade be right, can what I feel for Kendall be acceptable soon in the future? Ah no, even if I turn eighteen that doesn't mean my dad won't jump the gun and hate him! What am I thinking, all I should worry about is my studies and my future, Dad's got the security up for me so in case...Wayne comes around here, we're safe and so are Jade's grandparents. I just hope that they catch him and end this nightmare, so I don't have to sleep with one eye open at night...' The brunette thought to himself sadly as he climbed up the stairs.

He never felt the hated, angry eyes staring at him from the bushes under the staircase window.


End file.
